


30 Days of Smutty Fluffy Summer

by alkjira



Series: Prompty Goodness [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AU, Biting, Canon and Modern mixes, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Deaf Character, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Felching, Fingerfucking, First Time, Floor Sex, Fluff, Food Sex, Gangbang, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Lazy Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Or not, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex/Skype Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Short & Sweet, Shower Sex, Shyness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Wall Sex, occasional rule 63, see chapter titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of 30 nsfw-themed ficlets (each 300 words) with various pairings. Rating ranging from Fluff to Explicit.</p><p>Check the chapter titles for easy overview re pairings and prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One – Cuddles (naked) - Bofur/Fíli

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s a 30 days OTP NSFW challenge.
> 
> Which for me will not necessarily involve OTPs nor be done in 30 days, but to help with the latter I’ll only do 300 words for each bit. Exactly 300 words. 
> 
> Challenge accepted. (heeeelp, I'm crap at writing short fics)

Fíli smiled into the kiss, his arms tightening a little around his lover.  
  
“I taste good on your lips,” he said softly and rubbed his cheek against Bofur’s.  
  
“Is that a way of asking me to suck you more often?” Bofur asked and stroked his hand down Fíli’s bare back to squeeze his equally bare arse. “Because fine by me, you’re the one who always pushes me off because you want to have a shag.”  
  
“I like coming when I’m in you or when you’re in me,” Fíli said and pressed a kiss to Bofur’s jaw.  
  
“Darlin’ if your cock’s in my mouth I think that counts as you being in me,” Bofur pointed out.  
  
With a chuckle Fíli rolled them so Bofur was now on top. Wrapping his legs around Bofur’s hips Fíli rocked up against him. None of them would be getting hard any time soon, but it still felt amazingly nice.  
  
The low-key hum of his orgasm still buzzed under his skin, but all the urgency had disappeared. Left was only the pleasure of skin against skin.  
  
The blinds for the bedroom window were drawn, but a few sunrays still slipped through; painting the white walls in a soft summer gold and making Bofur’s smiling eyes seem incredibly green.  
  
“Can’t hold you like this if you suck me,” Fíli pointed out and dragged his fingers through Bofur’s messy hair. “Can’t kiss you.”  
  
“Well no,” Bofur admitted.  
  
“I like kissing you,” Fíli murmured and proved his point by sucking on Bofur’s bottom lip.  
  
“I’m very fond of it too.” Bofur pressed a kiss to Fíli’s nose. “But if we do a sixty-nine we could still hold each other.”  
  
Fíli blinked as his cock made a valiant attempt at getting hard again. “That’s- we’re definitely going to try that.”


	2. Day Two - Kiss (naked) - Kíli/Ori

Kíli pressed his lips to the closest patch of skin he could find, which happened to be Ori’s knee.  
  
“You’re welcome to come up here,” Ori offered, amusement heavy in his voice, together with the dregs of sleep.  
  
“Too tired to move,” Kíli complained and remained where he’d fallen.  
  
Never, ever again would he allow himself to be sent on a business trip to Mordor. That town was quite possibly hell on earth. And add to that that his plane had been delayed and he’d almost not been able to find a taxi from the airport since it was so bloody late… Kíli was _done_.  
  
Just unlocking the door and managing to move upstairs; shedding clothes as he went, it had been enough to drain the last of his energy.  
  
Which was a damn shame since what he found in bed was a very gorgeous, very naked lover.  
  
Ori had even foregone having a sheet pulled over him due to the heat wave rolling in over the country, but that matter little when it had been all Kíli could do to end up on the floor instead of the bed.  
  
He kissed Ori’s knee again in apology for not having the strength to show proper appreciation for all that lovely skin on display. And then again because he wasn’t sure if he’d ever kissed Ori’s knee before. Lifting his head Kíli noticed that Ori’s cock had started to thicken against his thigh.  
  
“If you shuffle down a bit I can suck you?” Kíli offered and yawned.  
  
“I think that can wait until you’re not going to fall asleep while doing so,” Ori said and yawned as well. “Or I, for that matter.”  
  
Kíli hummed and between one moment and the next he fell asleep with his lips against Ori’s leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think things are gonna start being more graphic from now on.
> 
> Next prompt: First Time  
> I might not take them, but if you want you're welcome to make suggestions of the pairing


	3. Day Three - First time - Nori/Dwalin

“If you don’t want to do it, but you don’t want me to be with someone else... I don’t know what you expect of me,” Nori said and glared at his, well, his _not_ -lover. “I’m not going to go through life without ever having been fucked.”  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Dwalin said and ran his hand through the spiky peaks of his mohawk.  
  
“Either you fuck me or I’ll get someone else to do it,” Nori said and crossed his arms. He wouldn’t, but it would defeat the point to tell Dwalin that. “You won’t hurt me. Your fingers haven’t. And your dick’s not _that_ big.”  
  
“Thank you,” Dwalin said drily, but he made no moves to begin the ravishing.  
  
Exasperated, Nori fisted his hands in Dwalin’s T-shirt and leaned in to steal a kiss that was more teeth than lips.  
  
“I won’t break,” Nori breathed, looking up in stormy blue eyes. “Fuck. Me.”  
  
-o-

  
Dwalin froze when Nori groaned. “More lube?”  
  
“Any more lube and I’ll slip right out of the damn bed.” Nori twisted his head to look back at Dwalin. “That was a _good_ sound. Don’t you dare stop now.”  
  
As Dwalin started to push in again Nori let his head drop and tried to remember how to breathe. It truly didn’t hurt, but the slow, thick drag of Dwalin’s cock inside of him still managed to knock all the air from his lungs.  
  
And that was before-  
  
Nori swore as a flash of lightening made its way up his spine, and his upper body crashed down on the bed as his arms no longer saw it fit to hold his weight.  
  
“Prostate,” he managed when Dwalin made worried noises. “Good. Please?”  
  
Big, gentle hands stroked his flanks and then Dwalin began to _move_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be Bofur/Nori and Masturbation


	4. Day Four - Masturbation - Bofur/Nori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snorts* Had to start over with this one because the first idea I had refused to be just 300 words.  
> And then this fought me as well.  
> Apparently this pairing wants to be a longer story...

Travelling with a large group of people, of which two were family, sadly did not many opportunities for wanking make.  
  
And trying to sneak off by yourself,  away from camp, well, you _could_ do that. If you wanted to risk being remembered as the one who was too busy rubbing his hammer to notice the warg sneaking up on him.  
  
Bofur did _not_ want to be remembered like that. But he was beginning to be desperate, so staying a night in an actual house became a blessing.  
  
It wasn’t terribly polite, but Beorn’s home was definitely big enough that there’d be a dark corner somewhere to get some privacy. And indeed, it didn’t take Bofur long to find one, the perfect spot up in the hayloft, only… it was already occupied.  
  
“Like you’ve never seen anyone with his hand down his trousers before?” Nori scoffed as Bofur froze on the second to last rung on the ladder. “Come up or get down, but don’t just stand there or someone will see you. I don’t bloody well want Dori or Ori coming to investigate.”  
  
Swallowing, Bofur climbed the last steps (literally _climbed_ , the ladder was as oversized as their host) and ungraciously slumped down to sit across from Nori.  
  
A braided eyebrow rose and the corner of Nori’s mouth quirked. “It’s rude to stare.”  
  
Following his own advise Nori closed his eyes but Bofur couldn’t help but watch as Nori began tugging at himself again, slow, leisurely pulls; the head of his cock disappearing into his fist on every upstroke and popping back out again on every downstroke. Wetness gleamed at the flushed tip and Bofur flicked his tongue over his suddenly dry lips.  
  
Suddenly getting his own trousers off became vital or he’d walk out of there glued to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next prompt: Blow job  
> And I'll take suggestions again if you have them


	5. Day Five - Blow job - Ori/Dwalin, Ori/Fíli, Bilbo/Dwalin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what happens when my brain wants all suggestions. lol, I don't really follow any of them. Sorry! Better luck tomorrow.

“Go on,” Bilbo prompted and patted Ori on the shoulder.  
  
Ori tried, he really did, but his mouth was stuffed so full he hardly had the space to suck. All he could do was flatten his tongue to the underside of Dwalin’s cock and-  
  
“No, no,” Bilbo scolded as Ori choked. “You’re not supposed to hurt yourself. Go practice on Fíli, get used to the girth. You can work on length later.”  
  
Looking a little sheepish Ori wiped his mouth with the backside of his hand. “Yes, Bilbo.”  
  
He shuffled off to kneel on the bed next to Fíli who grinned at him before pulling him up for a kiss, licking into his mouth to try and find some trace of Dwalin.  
  
“Don’t be too… _hard_ on the lad,” Dwalin said, and Bilbo shot him a look of fond exasperation.  
  
“There will be _no_ puns.”  
  
Dwalin shrugged and wrapped his fingers around his spit-slick cock. “Got to keep myself entertained somehow.”  
  
“I could help?” Bilbo offered, licking his lips.  
  
Dwalin smirked at him. “Always interested to stuff your face aren't you. Am I as good as the cream puffs?”  
  
Narrowing his eyes Bilbo tried not to look too eager. “I think cream puff might very well be a pun.”  
  
They both looked over at the other two as Fíli made a deep, rumbling groan.  
  
The blond was fervently muttering praises, gently carding his hands through Ori's hair as the slighter Dwarf bobbed his head languidly up and down, cheeks hollowed and eyelashes dark fans against his cheeks. Ori’s expression was serene in all the ways Fíli’s wasn’t.  
  
“That’s more like it, Ori!” Bilbo praised.  
  
“How about leading by example?” Dwalin suggested and pulled teasingly on Bilbo’s curls.  
  
“Very well,” Bilbo said and smiled at him before kneeling between his legs.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Bilbo is the blow job expert and his helping Ori because of reasons?  
> Seems legit.
> 
> lol, ok, so tomorrow we have - Clothed getting off  
> Suggestions?


	6. Day Six - Clothed getting off - Thorin/Dwalin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, diemarysues, not jeans... but...

“No,” Dwalin said as Thorin began to unbuckle his belt. “Leave it.”  
  
“I can’t get my trousers off if I don’t undo the belt first,” Thorin said drily, with an undertone of ‘you idiot’ and Dwalin grinned.  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
-  
  
“I don’t see the point to this,” Thorin complained even as his hand tightened on the back of Dwalin’s neck.  
  
“The point,” Dwalin said, squeezing his cloth-covered handful again. “Is that I see you every day in your fancy suit. Then I get to take it off you, and I get to see you like no one else sees you. But my Thorin and the one in the suit, they’re different people.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“My Thorin will moan and curse and shout,” Dwalin said and caressed the inside of Thorin’s trouser-clad thighs. “Thorin in a business suit, not so much.”  
  
Leaning up Dwalin took Thorin’s mouth in a hard kiss.  
  
“I want to see you, like this, when you come undone,” he breathed and trailed his mouth down Thorin’s bearded jaw and further down still until he got to the soft pale skin of his neck, just above the stiff collar of Thorin’s white shirt.  
  
“I want to have _all_ of you.”

  
He looked up into pale blue eyes. “Can I?”

-  
  
“Getting close?”  
  
“Yes, damn you.” Thorin said huskily.  
  
“Good,” Dwalin said and rubbed the heel of his palm up and down the hard line of Thorin’s cock. He obviously couldn’t see Thorin’s balls, but the dark spot slowly spreading on the grey trousers was a good indication that he was close. As was the laboured breathing and the deep flush on Thorin’s cheeks.  
  
And indeed.  
  
All it took was Dwalin pinching one of Thorin’s nipples through his shirt and Thorin shook and cursed and moaned and fell apart beautifully in Dwalin’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, tomorrow is: Dressed/naked (half dressed)
> 
> And I'm not even sure how to interpret that one. One dressed, one naked or both half dressed? Is that what it means? Or just half dressed because that's what dressed/naked adds up to . I am confuse.
> 
> What do you peeps think?


	7. Day Seven - Dressed/naked (half dressed) - Thorin/Nori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> diemarysues fault, but then again I think I asked her to write Thorin/Nori in the first place... so shhh.  
> Wanna know what I'm talking about, go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2008461/chapters/4368771)

“This is not one of your better ideas,” Thorin growled as the cupboard door closed behind him, leaving himself and Nori in total darkness.  
  
Before the light disappeared he’d gotten a good look at Nori. A _very_ good look as his lover had not appeared to be wearing any clothes.  
   
“I beg to differ,” Nori said, his arms wrapping around Thorin's neck. “Dragging my king into a cupboard to take advantage of him? What could go wrong?”  
  
Thorin’s hands stroked over Nori’s back and found only smooth skin, same when they travelled further down.  
  
“You are naked,” Thorin remarked as Nori pressed a kiss to his jaw. In reply he got a pleased hum and another kiss. “What if I hadn’t been the one walking by outside?”  
  
“What if I’d been an assassin wanting to kill you?” Nori countered and started undoing Thorin’s belt. “I know your footsteps, and you knew it was me the moment I touched you, else I’d gotten a dagger in the stomach and speaking of…” Hot breath fanned over Thorin’s cheek and he could _hear_ the smirk. “Is that a dagger in your trousers or are you happy to see me?”  
  
-  
  
Having divested Thorin of his belt and unlaced his trousers Nori turned around and braced his arms against the wall, pushing his arse out. “I’m slick already. Just go a little slow.”  
  
As Thorin's fingers trailed down Nori’s back he canted his hips back further.

“I should not disrobe further?” Thorin asked.  
  
“That seems like a waste of time.” Nori shivered as a thick digit pressed against his opening and slid in with a soft slick sound. “Please?”  
  
The finger withdrew and after a moment Thorin's cock sank into him until Nori could feel the cloth of his trousers pressing up against his arse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all decided for what I'm gonna do for the next few days. So if you wanna give me suggestions it will be for Monday, and the prompt:  
> Doggy style
> 
> lol, no actual dogs please.


	8. Day Eight - Skype sex - Fíli/Nori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first time at using Skype to get off.
> 
> Posting from my mobile, and this will be a day likely without internet access so I see you all tomorrow sometime.

“If you record this I’m never touching you again,” Fíli threatened as he pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
“If I’d record this you bet your arse Dori’d somehow find it so no.” Nori leaned a little closer to the cam. “Not sharing you with anyone, especially not my brother.”  
  
“There goes that three-way.” Fíli laughed at the look on Nori’s face.  
  
“Yeah, speak more about my brother,” Nori said and rolled his eyes. “Really gets me in the mood.”  
  
“I can see your lap you know,” Fíli pointed out. “Your cock does not seem unhappy.”  
  
“It’s still thinking about all the nice things you said before,” Nori smirked. “And enjoying the view. Now take off your trousers.”  
  
“Dori probably wouldn’t be that appalled by seeing his brother have sex anyway,” Fíli mused as he unbuckled his belt. “Really, it’s the impoliteness that he would be upset by.”  
  
“If you keep talking about Dori I’m turning my sound off.”  
  
“But then how will you hear me tell you how much I want you to touch me?” Fíli murmured. “How much I want to get my mouth on your dick to get it wet for you to fuck me.”  
  
“I’m not shagging you without lube.” The objection came out of old habit and when Fíli snickered Nori stuck his tongue out at the computer screen. “Well, I’m not. I’m not careful about a lot of things, but you, you I’m careful with. I won’t get a new one if I break you.”  
  
“I’m touched.” Fíli pressed his hand to his chest. “Really I am, because I’m touching myself. Would be nicer if it was you.”  
  
“Two weeks,” Nori promised. “Then I’ll get to kiss you as you come all over my fist. And that’s just what’ll happen in the airport bathroom.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda see this as one or both of them are away at Uni, studying, and they try and make the relationship work anyway.  
> And they do a good job of it :)


	9. Day Nine - Up against the wall - Dori/Bifur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting and running as I'm slightly hungover, kinda sleep deprived, just got my period, and am much too bloody hot. This shall not be a productive afternoon. *shakes head*
> 
> See you tomorrow though :)

Dori was used to being the strongest, and sometimes that kept him from remembering that other people could be plenty strong too.  
  
While his thighs were clamped around Bifur’s waist, and while the wall behind him did bear some of his weight, there was not a doubt in Dori’s mind that Bifur could have held him up to stick with his prick perfectly fine even without assistance.  
  
Which was good as Dori’s legs had begun to feel rather weak.  
  
Though not because of the way Bifur’s stiff tool kept stretching and filling him up perfectly with each thrust of his broad, sturdy hips.  
  
Nor would the sensation of his own leaking prick rubbing up between their sweat-slick bodies leave him weak in the knees.  
  
Dori wasn’t some bright eyed youngling anymore thank you very much and he’d been old-hand at the pleasure of the flesh for over a century now.  
  
The look in Bifur’s eyes on the other hand; a look managing to be both tender and burning all at once, that went a longer way towards rendering Dori breathless and limp. But that wasn’t it either.  
  
No, what stole Dori’s breath and left his limbs feeling like iron left too close to the flames of a forge was the muttered, _gorgeous,_ obscenities that kept falling from Bifur’s lips in his beautifully accented Khuzdul. 

“ _Will you permit me to release inside you, gem of all gems_?” Bifur grunted, the speed of his thrusts increasing. “ _I wish to fill you with my essence, and if you would grant me that honour, loveliest of all treasures, I would then ask for your leave to clean you with my tongue until I am so recovered I can once more-_  
  
“Yes,” Dori managed to croak, needing to halt the words before he fainted. “Yes.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chance for your thoughts about tomorrow's Doggy Style prompt.


	10. Day Ten - Doggy style - Thorin/Nori/Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're a third of the way peeps!  
> Have to say I have enjoyed the 300 words concept more than I thought, I've had limited time to write, so it's been just about perfect (except when the stories do not want to end)
> 
> Fem!Bilbo and Fem!Thorin in this one, and I'm tagging like a maniac just to have it cover the rest of what may come as well. This is only F/F behind the scenes, so to speak.

Bilbo canted her hips up higher as the bed dipped behind her.  
  
“Eager?” Nori asked.  
  
“No, not at all,” Bilbo said drily, looking over her shoulder at the Dwarf behind her. “I guess you missed the part where I moaned and touched myself as you shagged Thorin on the settee.”  
  
But she’d been good, she’d stayed on the bed.  
  
“Trust me I didn’t,” Nori said and teased the head of his cock up and down Bilbo’s wet folds. “Partially because the more noise you made, the wetter Thorin got. That stain’s never coming out of the armrest. Which doesn’t matter anyway since Thorin's busy making a new one on the seat.”  
  
“His cock is very shiny from me,” Thorin said smugly and cupped her hand over the dark, damp curls over her sex; which was very much on display due to the way she was sitting.  
  
Bilbo licked her lips, but before she could make any suggestions Nori pushed inside of her and her words were lost in a gasp.  
  
“Now from you both,” Nori agreed. “Trust me, if I _could_ suck my own prick I would. I’m sure it tastes quite delicious right now.”  
  
Tangling one hand in honey-brown curls Nori covered Bilbo’s smaller body with his own and leaned down to kiss her ear. With his free hand he reached around to cup Bilbo’s right breast, rubbing his thumb over the tightly pebbled nipple, relishing in the shudder it earned him.  
  
“What do you say, sweetling?” he whispered as he started rocking his hips. “Want to give Thorin a good show, make her wet enough to completely ruin the settee as she plays with herself? Maybe she won’t be able to stop herself from coming over here before we’re done? She’ll lose the bet. But everybody still wins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this wasn't clear Thorin and Bilbo have made a bet they can manage to watch the other have sex with their third partner and not touch, remaining on the bed/settee. The loser... well, what do you think happens? ;)
> 
> Also, tomorrow is dom/sub  
> Surely you have some thoughts about this ;) Related to the above or not.


	11. Day Eleven - Dom/Sub - Bilbo/Beorn

“Kneel.” Bilbo nodded down at the floor, sighing at the heavy thud when Beorn simply dropped to his knees without a care. “Don’t hurt yourself,” Bilbo scolded and carded his hand through thick, messy locks, smiling at the contented sound his lover made.  
  
“My knees are tougher than the floor,” Beorn rumbled, leaning heavily into Bilbo’s touch. He still had trouble outright asking for what he needed, but they were working on it.  
  
Despite having been together for close to two months it was still such a treat each time Beorn submitted and let Bilbo take care of him. Treat and _thrill_ , because even with Beorn on his knees Bilbo was just _barely_ taller than his lover, and of course Beorn was still much broader. That he still wanted to be Bilbo’s never failed to get his heart racing.

And because he allowed Bilbo to be the one to take care of him, Bilbo would never allow himself to fail.  
  
“Be that as it may, I’m _asking_ you not to do that,” Bilbo said and stroked his fingers over Beorn’s lower lip. “You are not about to be graded on speed.”  
  
“Will I be graded on something else?”  
  
“No,” Bilbo said, just barely able to hide a smirk at the disappointment flickering through Beorn’s dark eyes before the larger man covered it up. “But I'm thinking of asking you to remove your clothes and get on the bed so I might ride you and take my pleasure. Twice. And you will not be allowed to finish before I’m done. Or touch me. Would that suit?”  
  
“Yes. _Please,_ ” Beorn said, his eyes turning darker still.  
  
“Good,” Bilbo murmured. “Now give me a kiss.”  
  
With that he closed the distance between them and traced his tongue over Beorn’s lips, which immediately parted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I already know what I want to do, so if you're feeling creative let me have your ideas for Thursday and Rimming.


	12. Day Twelve - Fingering - Dwalin/Ori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting and running, no computer time today. Wrote this mostly at work. (yeah I know)

Dwalin's eyes couldn't decide if they wanted to watch Ori's flushed cheeks, dark eyes and panting mouth or if they were even more enchanted with the way Ori’s little arse greedily swallowed up the two thick fingers pumping in and out of it. _Dwalin’s_ fingers.

Crooking his fingers Dwalin searched for the tender place inside that would make -  
  
Ori let out a sudden gasp and Dwalin grinned.  
  
"So that's the spot?"  
  
"More?" Ori slurred, hands fisting in the sheets. He shuddered from head to toe when Dwalin brushed against the same spot again, and again. "No, more _fingers_. More, _you_. You- you can take me now?"  
  
"I will not be rushed in this," Dwalin said and gently scissored his fingers to spread Ori further. "I'll not hurt you."  
  
He'd seen the almost frightened look on Ori's face the first time the lad had stuck a hand down his trousers to curl his finger around Dwalin's cock; only to find that his fingers couldn't quite manage to circle it. Dwalin would not care to see it again. It wouldn’t matter how pretty Ori begged, he’d not get fucked until he was good and ready for it.

Ori was too brave by half, and add to that the foolishness of youth… Dwalin couldn't quite trust him to actually say stop if something pained him.  
  
Once Ori's eyes were glazed over with hazy pleasure Dwalin carefully let a third slick finger join the other two. It would have to be four before Ori would be ready to take his cock.

Ori's eyes had fallen closed and Dwalin ran his hand up the lad's stomach, trying to soothe the tense muscles.

"Let me see you."  
  
Brown, now almost black eyes opened slowly and crinkled in a smile.

“More,” he demanded, rocking his hips down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And tomorrow, rimming.


	13. Day Thirteen - Rimming - Fíli/Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely belongs to this series: http://archiveofourown.org/series/128880

At the first swipe of Bilbo's tongue Fíli wondered how the hell he was going to survive.

 

He was still trembling from his orgasm, (still a mess on his stomach) and the slick, hot slide of Bilbo's tongue over the sensitive rim of his arsehole was enough to make white sparks dance in front of his eyes.

 

If he hadn't already been lying down on the bed; legs splayed to make room for Bilbo between them, he would definitely have ended up there anyway.

 

"Let me know if you're too sensitive," Bilbo said, his breath hot puffs of air against Fíli's skin and Fíli made a vaguely agreeing sound and tried to spread his legs even wider.

 

It was _already_ too much, but if this would be the way he died then by all means, it'd be worth it.

(Bilbo would get over it, eventually.)

 

"You're leaking my come." A short pause. "Is it rude to point that out?"

 

Fíli laughed breathlessly, his head turned to the side. After a few shaky attempts he managed to find enough air to reply.

 

"Your- your tongue. My a-arse. _Bilbo_. Don't think you need t'be worried 'bout rude."

 

"But that's not rude. Not when I've asked you for permission first."

 

Another swipe of Bilbo’s tongue and Fíli’s toes curled, and when the slick muscle dipped _into_ him for a delicate lick… 

 

Yeah, what a way to go indeed.

 

-

 

  
_Later_ , after having been gently rolled over to lie on his back Fíli used what felt like his last strength to reach up and pull Bilbo down into a kiss.

 

"Surely you can't want to kiss me _now_ ," Bilbo protested and turned his head.

 

Fíli would have explained, but he _couldn’t_ , so instead he cupped shaking hands to Bilbo's jaw and pressed their lips together.

 

 

 

 


	14. Day Fourteen - 69 – Bofur/Fíli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *salutes* diemarysues reporting for duty! That is to say, just posting this lovely ficlet for alkjira while she's away without internet. Enjoy!

They were both on their sides, and Bofur's arm was thrown over Fíli's hip, hand kneading his gorgeous arse, the other snaking around beneath to stroke and caress Fíli's legs.   
  
It was surprisingly comfortable and uncomfortable the same time, because while it was nice to be so close to each other; and they'd managed to find angles that didn't strain their necks even a little, it was still bloody difficult to concentrate on the cock in his mouth when Bofur's own was half-way down Fíli's throat.

Every so often Bofur roused himself from a daze to discover he'd stopped sucking in favour of lying insentient on the bed; drooling around Fíli's cock as his own hips rocked ever so slightly into the wet welcoming warmth of Fíli's mouth.   
  
But at least he wasn't the only one. 

From time to time Fíli would freeze for a few seconds, only to abruptly start moving again; bobbing his head and flicking his tongue, hands stroking apologetically over Bofur's thighs and hip.   
  
But that wasn’t _bad_ , it was even nice, as it made everything feel slow and sticky-sweet like molasses.   
  
There was one thing Bofur really missed though, and that was the talking.   
  
Either getting to talk himself, and being able to let Fíli know just how much what he was doing was appreciated,  _or_  to be rewarded with the slurred moans and the just barely intelligible words and cut-off sentences that was all Fíli could manage after being properly worked up.  
  
Oh, and getting his hands into Fíli’s hair, and seeing his face and-  
  
Yeah.  
  
But it was still very  _nice_. Bofur didn’t mean to complain. Truly.  
  
He hummed, and as Fíli shivered and moaned around his mouthful in return, Bofur relaxed his jaw a little more and hummed again.  
   
Yes, definitely nice.


	15. Day Fifteen - Sweet and passionate - Dori/Balin

The dinner had been lovely, and the dessert would surely be just as wonderful. Eventually.   
  
As Dori had reached to take his wine glass, Balin had stretched across the table to lightly trail the tips of his fingers down the inside of Dori's wrist where the sleeve of his shirt had ridden up to reveal pale skin, and rather embarrassingly that was all that had been needed for Dori’s pulse to jump, and for him to be interested in vastly different things than the cake he'd prepared earlier.   
  
 _Dear gods_ , Dori thought to himself as he felt a twitch from below his belt as Balin smiled at him while licking a stray trace of butter from his lip.  _You’d think I was a teenager still._  
  
Twining their fingers together, Dori rose from the dining table, hiding a smile as his lover immediately followed suit.  
  
"Dessert will keep," Dori murmured as he tugged a deeply unresisting Balin toward their bedroom.  
  
Neither of them had to put any conscious thought into undressing the other anymore.  
  
Gone were the days of elbows bumping and trousers falling to the floor unnoticed for someone to trip over at an inopportune moment. But having developed a well-coordinated process did not mean that Dori’s heart didn’t beat that much quicker as more and more skin was revealed and as Balin’s eyes darkened.  
  
“Beautiful,” Balin murmured; as he always did when Dori stood bare before him, before leaning in for a kiss.   
  
And Dori met him half-way, his stomach full of delighted butterflies because of the compliment, as it somehow never got old or trite.  
  
As big warm hands stroked along his arms and back the butterflies melted together and formed a ball of warmth inside Dori’s belly, and he greedily pressed himself closer to Balin’s solid form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't these two cuuuute?
> 
> Tomorrow there'll be "In a public place" with Kíli and Nori...
> 
> Then if you have any suggestions I'll gladly take them for On The Floor


	16. Day Sixteen - In a public Place - Nori/Kíli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way done, peeps!

"I'm not getting arrested just because you're horny."  
  
  
"You don't think I'm worth getting arrested for?"  
  
  
"Not when you can just keep it in your pants ‘til we're home again."  
  
  
Kíli, despite being taller, managed to look up at Nori from beneath his lashes.

 

"If the police comes I'll tell then I made you?" he suggested and Nori gently smacked the back of his head. 

 

"Not funny." 

 

Despite being in his twenties Kíli still had the wide-eyed, innocent look of a teenager. And he was also more than half-way on the road towards being drunk (and Nori might very well be on that road with him.)  
  
  
If Kíli tried to tell the cops that he'd  _made_  Nori have sex with him Nori would bet that the conversation would end with _him_ locked up somewhere while Kíli would be offered some hot chocolate and a blanket, possibly a doll to point out just where the bad man had touched him.

 

The thought made Nori snort and press Kíli up against the bathroom wall, just for the principle of it. They were alone, and a kiss was a suitable price for Kíli to pay for being so ridiculous.

 

Kíli immediately turned pliant and sweet in Nori’s arms; sure that he was going to get what he'd been asking for, and since Nori hadn't entertained a single thought of going beyond a kiss it was with some surprise he suddenly found himself sitting on a closed toilet lid; trousers and pants pooling at his feet as Kíli knelt between his legs.  
  
  
The stall door fell shut behind them.

 

"This is a _terrible_ idea," Nori hissed as Kíli’s tongue flicked over the head of Nori’s cock, but as Nori’s hands were already tangled in dark hair, not pushing away, Kíli smiled smugly before continuing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with added gorgeousness made by Tagath


	17. Day Seventeen - On the floor - Fíli/Ori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, more of the fluff than of the smut. Hope you still like it.

“Ow,” Ori complained as he and Fíli tumbled to the floor.  
  
“What are you complaining about,” Fíli groaned. “You landed on top of _me_.”  
  
“I was just happy to see you,” Ori muttered as he buried his head in Fíli’s neck.  
Fine, literally jumping his boyfriend as the door opened was perhaps a little (just a little) unnecessary. “Are you all right?”  
  
“If I say that there are certain parts of me that needs to be kissed better, would that work?” Fíli slowly let his hands wander down Ori’s back. “Also, ‘ _was’_ happy to see me? Not anymore?”  
  
“The door is still open,” Ori pointed out, because it was.  
  
A firm kick took care of that problem and Ori hid a smile against Fíli’s skin as he heard the crash as the door slammed shut.  
  
“It’s closed now?” Fíli said hopefully as his hands settled on Ori’s arse.  
  
-  
  
“We- ah- _could_ move to the bedroom,” Ori pointed out as he fought to get Fíli’s belt and trousers open. “You can’t be comfortable.”  
  
“Perfectly comfortable,” Fíli murmured and brushed his fingers over Ori’s nipple again. The blue shirt Ori had been wearing was crumpled up beside them, and Fíli rather hoped more clothes would be joining it soon. “You’re not very heavy.”  
  
“I could be not very heavy on the bed?” But despite the suggestion Ori didn’t move from where he straddled Fíli’s thighs, instead he made low, pleased sounds as he got the belt undone.  
  
“Give me a kiss,” Fíli demanded. “I missed you so much.”  
  
Getting to the bed might be a little more gentle on his back, Fíli mused as Ori beamed at him before leaning down to press their lips together. But moving seemed such a waste when he had everything he wanted right there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm set for pairings until Friday, but if you have any ideas of who you want to see have sex in a shower you're welcome to share.


	18. Day Eighteen - Lazy morning sex - Dori/Bombur

Dori's dreams slid over into reality so slowly and gradually that it took him quite a while to realise that he was indeed awake.  
  
The toe-curling pleasure was not just something his mind had cobbled together out of boredom, no it were actually real.

"Bombur?" Dori asked sleepily without opening his eyes.  
  
Opening his eyes would require admitting that a new day had begun, a new day that meant there were things he needed to do that did not entail remaining in bed.  
  
Fumbling in the air, his hand was captured in a larger one, and a kiss was pressed to his palm.  
  
"I sure hope so," came the reply and with a final kiss his hand was placed back down on the sheets.  
  
Then Dori's erection was once more traced from root to tip by a _most_ dedicated tongue.  
  
After what felt like only a moment it went away again and Dori made a noise of complaint (nothing as undignified as whining, no, of course not).   
  
"Shh," Bombur said and the broad smile was evident in his voice.  
  
The bed dipped, and Dori protested again when he was jostled enough that his erection slapped up against his belly.  
  
Bombur just laughed softly, but the way gentle hands stroked, petted and caressed Dori all over and - despite his still very interested erection - almost managed to coax him back to sleep, was apology enough.

“Come on, love,” Bombur whispered. “Roll over for me.”  
  
As Dori did as he was asked two pillows were nudged in underneath him.  
  
Bombur’s talented hands massaged their way down Dori’s back and he all but melted into the bed.  
  
“I’d like a kiss,” he murmured.

When Bombur's tongue suddenly flicked over Dori's opening, the older Dwarf's eyes finally opened fully.

" _Bombur_!"  
  
“It’s a sort of kiss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just checked and this is the second Dori/Bombur story to ever be on AO3
> 
> We must change this people. They're obviously the Brangelina of gorgeousness amongst the Dwarfs.


	19. Day Nineteen – Outdoors – Fíli/Kíli/Tauriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going away for the rest of the week, but unless the hotel lied I'll have internet.  
> So I'll do my best to have writing and posting taking place.

If any Dwarfs had been wandering around in the forest, (unlikely as that might be) they would have been able to hear murmured voices and moans coming from a certain clearing between three large trees.

Any Elves about would of course be able to hear the sounds as well, but they would have been able to hear them from much further away and as such they would have made sure to keep well away.  
  
Not only did they have a good idea of which people the voices belonged too, they also knew just how annoyed one of them would be if she was disturbed on her day of rest (regardless of how little resting actually happened).  
  
-  


"That was  _three_ ," Kíli said smugly as he lifted his head to look at Fíli.  
  
The dark-haired Dwarf licked his glistening lips and stroked his thumbs up the insides Tauriel's thighs, thighs which still trembled slightly. "Wasn't it, Tauriel?"

"Indeed," she agreed and stretched languidly beneath Kíli’s hands. "Three very good ones."  
  
Kíli puffed up with pride.  
  
Fíli sniffed disdainfully. "I'll give your _four_. At least. I've always been better with my tongue."  
  
“Only because I allowed you to practice on me,” Kíli pointed out.  
  
“ _Allowed_? Like you were complaining.” Fíli made to push Kíli away from where he was kneeling between Tauriel's legs, but instead Tauriel pulled on Fíli's arm so he tumbled down to rest beside her on the soft leaves that made up their bed.

"Give me a little while to recover," Tauriel murmured as she stroked her hand through Fíli’s hair, gently pulling on one of the braids of his moustache. "During which I would enjoy seeing you both find pleasure."  
  
Tauriel smiled as she tugged again on Fíli’s moustache. “Perhaps more than once? If your tongue is so talented?”


	20. Day Twenty – My own kink – Bilbo/several, Bilbo/Bard

Bilbo went limp as he felt Dwalin release inside of him. He counted three hot, wet gushes which would soon join the mess already running down between his thighs.   
  
"That's all of _us_ ," Kíli said softly and brushed a few curls away from Bilbo's forehead, pressing tiny kisses all over his face. “Are you sure you’re ready for more?”  
  
Bilbo sucked in a deep breath through his nose to reply, but the air was lost on a gasp and shudder as Dwalin pulled out.  
  
Big hands gently parted his cheeks to peer down at his well-used opening.  
  
“Did it sting? If it did you’re not-“  
  
“It’s fine,” Bilbo managed. “Just- just sensitive.”  
  
Dwalin grunted, letting one of his thumbs brush over the crinkled skin at the rim. Bilbo shivered, and then again as he could feel a new trickle of seed begin to make its way out of him.  
  
“Let me check?”  
  
Bilbo turned his head to look at Fíli, and nodded somewhat shakily.  
  
Three fingers slid inside as easily as you please and Bilbo moaned as he was filled again. And again as a fourth finger wiggled in to join the others.  
  
As Fíli pulled the back out strings of oil and seed connected him to Bilbo for a moment more.   
  
“No blood,” Fíli remarked as he peered down at his messy fingers.  
  
“I’m ready,” Bilbo said. “I am. You’ve prepared me so well. I want it.”  
  
Fíli nodded to Bard, and then Man left the armchair he’d been sitting in to join them at the bed. His cock bobbed heavily with every step he took.  
  
As Bilbo felt the tip of the large cock nudge up against his hole, sliding through the slick left by the others, he spread his legs as wide as he could get them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, yeah. *shuffles feet and tries to look innocent* So there’s more than one kink here, but hey, plenty of room for everyone?  
> (just like in a hobbit-hole) *hides immature snickers behind hand*


	21. Day Twenty-one – Shower sex – Bifur/Dori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Dori just FYI

Bifur turned his head as the door to the shower cabin opened and the shadows changed, then shivered slightly as the comparatively cool air flooded inside the shower.  
  
“I’m home,” Dori said, the fingers of her right hand touching the side of her mouth and cheek in the sign for the latter. Bifur grinned.  
  
‘ _And naked_ ,’ he signed, letting his gaze sweep appreciatively down her body.  
  
Dori looked down at herself and cupped her breasts in her hands, dark nipples peeking up just above her fingers. When she glanced up at Bifur again her mouth was open and her eyebrows were raised in mock-surprise.  
  
Bifur just shook his head at her and held out his hand, and not very long after the door swung closed and he groaned as Dori pushed him against the cool white tiles in the shower. And again as his bare arse hit the wall the second after his back had done so, but that groan got half-swallowed by Dori’s mouth on his as the warm water from the shower raining down on them both.  
  
One hand on a plump arse cheek, Bifur reached up with his other to undo the clasp binding Dori’s hair. As it tumbled down over her back he greedily reached up to bury both hands in it; the silver clasp falling forgotten to the floor.  
  
The water from the shower darkened Dori’s hair two shades and made it cling to her shoulders and arms, as well as Bifur’s fingers as they combed through it.  
  
When Dori groaned Bifur didn’t hear it, but he felt it vibrate deep in her chest, and it made him smile and tug lightly on a lock.  
  
Dori retaliated by biting down lightly on his lip and sneaking clever fingers down between them to tease and stroke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for Monday and the prompt Shy? And bonus points if you pick a pairing I've not had yet.


	22. Day Twenty-two – On the desk – Dwalin/Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because apparently these two are all my brain goes for when there’s a desk involved. Which is probably because of this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1735415

Each thrust of Dwalin’s hips made Thorin’s cock slide against the smooth, dark wood, leaving smear after smear of shiny pre-come behind, and leaving moan after moan shivering in the air of Thorin’s study.  
  
Dwalin’s hands had been busy spreading Thorin’s arse (it was a sight worth watching; the little pink ring of Thorin’s arsehole greedily swallowing him up) but after having somewhat of an epiphany, Dwalin moved one hand to press down between Thorin’s shoulder blades, the other snaking around Thorin’s hip to curl around his cock.  
  
Then, as Dwalin started working his hand up and down Thorin’s hard, slick length, he rocked forward until his pelvis was pressed up against Thorin’s arse, and with a final, deep grind Dwalin stopped moving his hips.

“I want to feel you come around me,” Dwalin explained as Thorin groaned in complaint once he realised that he no longer was being fucked. “I want you to mess up the desk as you shiver and flutter and clench around me. And then-“ Dwalin’s thumb rubbed over the slick head of Thorin’s cock and moved his other hand to still Thorin’s hip as he tried to fuck himself on the cock inside of him. “- then I’ll fuck you again. Fuck you down into the mess you made on the desk until you’re ready to add to it.”  
  
“Bastard,” Thorin panted. “Fuck me _now_.”  
  
“Is it such a terrible offer?” Dwalin asked and gently let his nail rasp the underside of Thorin’s cock, biting back a moan of his own as the touch made Thorin clench around him. “I just want you to come first. Then I’ll give you what you want, and you’ll get to come again. I know you can come twice.”  
  
“ _Bastard_ ,” Thorin muttered darkly, but he also relaxed beneath Dwalin’s touch.


	23. Day Twenty-three – Trying a new position – Dwalin/Bofur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female!Bofur, because I'm not sure if I've ever seen fem!Bofur (though I might have temporary amnesia).

Dwalin stared down at the magazine while Bofur tried, and failed, to hide her snickers. The six quid she’d spent on the thick, glossy, (mostly nonsense-filled) publication had been well worth it just for the look on her lover’s face.

“ _’The crazy cat’_? ‘ _One legged stork_ ’? Bloody ‘ _Golden Gate_ -’?”  
  
Bofur’s shoulders were now shaking from repressed laughter.  
  
“I don’t know,” she managed to choke out. “The swinging bishop sounded nice. But it’s the wrong time of the month for the Golden Gate to be bloody.”  
  
Dwalin rolled his eyes as Bofur dissolved into snickering again.  
  
“I’m not trying _anything_ if it’s called the ‘crazy cat’,” Dwalin grumbled. “What on earth are the people making that magazine thinking?”  
  
“Yeah if they include a crouching tiger sexual position they really should have a hidden dragon as well.” Bofur fluttered her eyelashes in a most exaggerated manner. “Want to invent it with me?”  
  
As Dwalin snorted Bofur invited herself to sit in his lap. “So, your cock can be the big, scary dragon who wants to hide in the treasure. And I guess it’ll be up to me to be the treasure. Tough job, but someone’s got to do it.”  
  
“Should I flap my arms while I fuck you then?” Dwalin asked, winding his arm around Bofur’s waist.  
  
“Please. And if you breathe fire I’ll be very impressed,” Bofur nodded. She pecked Dwalin on the nose and curled her arms around his neck. “So question is, should the dragon hide in my cunt, my arse, or between my breast? Not mouth, because then I can’t make the running commentary as the beast-“  
  
“Could we not talk about my cock as the ‘beast’?” Dwalin protested. “’s enough you called it scary before.”  
  
“Monster-cock is an established description though. In porn. Or so I hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, all of those are actual positions btw. Just fyi, lol. But not the dragon one, to my knowledge.


	24. Day Twenty-four - Shy - Thorin/Bombur

They never would have begun courting if Dwalin and Bofur hadn’t seen the careful way Thorin and Bombur had _not_ been looking at each other (Bombur always with flushed cheeks, Thorin always twisting one of his rings ‘round and ‘round his finger).  
  
Neither Thorin nor Bombur were good at, or inclined towards, talking about their feelings, or much at all for that matter (both having grown up with siblings who more than happily talked for them). But the morning when Thorin woke up nestled in Bombur’s arms without knowing how on Arda that had happened changed things. 

They hadn’t _needed_ to talk about it. That neither of them had wanted to move away had been plain enough for both of them too see.  
  
(Bombur’s cheeks still flushed, especially the one pressed to Thorin’s chest, but Thorin’s hands had been too busy clutching Bombur’s shirt to twist any rings around.)

-  
  
However, Dwalin and Bofur couldn’t help them with _every_ step of the way.  
  
-

Almost a year to the day after the first time they met Thorin and Bombur were alone in a room together. A room with a bed. A very nice bed. A bed Thorin didn’t have to be confined to due to potentially life threatening injuries.  
  
“We will not do anything you are not comfortable with,” Thorin said and stroked his hands down Bombur’s arms, hands that was entirely steady, thank you very much. “But I would very much like to touch you and hold you.”  
  
“Could we- turn out the light?” Bombur asked and caught Thorin’s hands in his own, softer ones. “Just- it’s not that I don’t want to see you but-“  
  
“We can,” Thorin murmured and leaned in for a kiss. Which turned into several kisses before one of them remembered about the still burning candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((they both turned out to be quite shy))
> 
> (For the record, the original plan was to move a sleeping Thorin across the camp. Only he kept waking up as soon as anyone as much as touched his bedroll, making it very hard for them to get anything done. So Dori and Bifur were enlisted to help move Bombur.)
> 
> And random, I have also decided that in this 'verse Bombur didn't fall into the river in Mirkwood.
> 
>  
> 
> Suggestions for: Toys? And again, bonus point if it's a pairing that's not been yet.


	25. Day Twenty-five - With toys - Bifur/Bilbo/Bofur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting and running. Or not really running, but I've got a cold and I feel sorry for myself so I shall do so away from internet.  
>  Sees you tomorrow for: Boring sex (exciting isn't it? lol)

Bilbo kept pressing kisses to Bofur’s slack lips, tasting the moans that fell from them.   
  
“Bilbo, you’ve got to try this,” Bofur panted. “Bifur, you’ve more of these, don’t you?”  
  
Bifur shook his head and kept working the wooden-metal cock inside Bofur. When he spoke the low growly words sent excited sparks down Bilbo’s spine.   
  
It was quite possible that the Dwarfs kept their language so secret because no one would get anything done if it was spoken freely. Not that Bofur didn’t have a lovely voice and a fine way with words, but there was something with the way Bifur spoke that was just as pleasing, despite Bilbo not really understanding it.  
  
“He said he can make more.” Bofur arched his back, head pressing down into the mattress. “He said- he said he wants both of us on the bed. With- oh sweet- _nnghah!_ “  
  
As Bofur started to shake and moan (something that would have been alarming if it hadn’t been in such an obviously pleased way) Bilbo looked in confusion down at Bifur where he was kneeling on the bed. Bifur grinned at him and waved at him to join him, and after pressing another kiss to Bofur’s lips, Bilbo did just that.  
  
“What did you do?” Bilbo asked, cuddling close to Bifur’s side, and closer still as Bifur’s arm wrapped around him.  
  
“Just about killed me,” Bofur said weakly. “But please, do it again.”  
  
Bifur snickered and pressed something small and metallic into Bilbo’s palm.  
  
“A key?” Bilbo asked, and Bifur nodded and pointed towards the base of the false cock that rested between Bofur’s cheeks.  
  
“It’s like-“ Bofur’s hips twitched. “You know the toys you wind up and they jump about? Imagine one of those shoved up your bum, love, in the absolute best possible way.”


	26. Day Twenty-six - Boring sex - Dís/Tauriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, two things. D’ya think Kíli ever got over how his mum snagged the hot Elven lady? 
> 
> And also, I went with boring = falling asleep, interpretation of the prompt. Because it’s more fun (and more fluffy) than just boring-boring sex.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, one more thing.
> 
> I need to write more of this pairing. They’re adorable. And it was so hard to stick to 300 words.

Tauriel hadn’t expected to find Dís in their bed, which (considering it had been Dís’ bed long before it’d become  _their_  bed) might have been an obvious oversight.   
  
 _However_ , as the last week had been spent sleeping alone; when there had been sleeping at  _all_ , Tauriel thought she could be excused for her mistake.  
  
“Hello,” Tauriel whispered, leaning in to brush her lips against Dís’. “I was not told you had returned.”  
  
There was no reply, except for a sleepy mutter, and Tauriel smiled as she joined the princess on the bed; curling up behind her.   
  
She didn’t mind, they’d have time to properly greet each other in the morning.   
  
Unless Thranduil and Thorin managed to  _sleepwalk_  their way into a new diplomatic crisis.   
  
If she  _ever_  found the person who thought it was a good idea that that the two of them met while Bilbo, Balin and Dís were all away from Erebor, Tauriel would make them pay for it.   
  
(Especially if said person happened to be either of the previously mentioned Kings.)  
  


Perhaps Tauriel should have learnt not to underestimate Dís, but it still came as a surprise to her when she, mid-yawn, was rolled onto her back and kissed.  
  
“I thought you were asleep,” Tauriel murmured once they came up for air.  
  
“Hmm,” Dís agreed, blue eyes opening for a moment. “Missed you.”  
  
“I have missed you too.” Tauriel’s hands were tangled in glossy black hair, but she worked one lose to stroke the tips of her fingers down Dís’ cheek; over smooth skin and soft beard. “Very much.”  
  
They had both gone to bed entirely bare, and Tauriel shivered as Dís slid down her body, pressing slow unhurried kisses to Tauriel's neck, breasts, stomach, and-  
  
A soft snore made its way up from Dís curled-up form.


	27. Day Twenty-seven - Rough, biting, scratch - Nori/Thorin

"Come on," Nori panted and raked his nails down Thorin's spine. "Put your back into it. Or should I see if your nephews can do a better job?"

When Thorin growled Nori didn't even bother hiding his grin. "Both at once?"  
  
"Shut your mouth," Thorin warned and his grip on Nori's hips tightened. "Or I'll do it for you."  
  
"Big words-" Nori slid his hands up to tangle in Thorin's hair. "-and admittedly a big cock. But-"  
  
A particularly hard thrust; aimed just right, made Nori shudder and lose his words for a moment.  
  
"And you've," Thorin lifted one hand to brush his thumb over Nori's lower lip. "-a big  _mouth_."  
  
"You weren't complaining about that last night," Nori said, managing a smirk despite how his lips wanted to make more moans. "When my nose brushed your stomach while you were inside said big mouth."

As Thorin leaned down, Nori clutched at Thorin's sides with his thighs, dug his heels into Thorin’s backside, and tightened his hands in Thorin's hair to reel him in quicker.   
  
But instead of the kiss Nori expected (despite his complaints about Nori’s mouth, Thorin was terribly fond of kissing and Nori was just as fond of indulging him) Thorin bypassed Nori's lips and put his mouth to the side of Nori's neck.   
  
The redhead groaned and went embarrassingly limp in Thorin’s arms as cruel, wicked,  _perfect_ teeth sank far enough into his skin to make sure there’d be an impressive bruise in the morning.   
  
“Incorrigible,” Thorin murmured darkly against Nori’s throat.   
  
He pulled back and Nori made a wordless noise of protest, a noise turned into a new moan as Thorin moved Nori’s legs up to hang over his wide shoulders; Nori immediately pressing his heels against Thorin’s back.  
  
Then Thorin started fucking him again.

 


	28. Day Twenty-eight -  Role playing - Bofur/Fíli

“Yes, m’lord,” Fíli said and sank down on his knees in front of Bofur, and Bofur immediately had to fight the instinct to tell him to get back up again.  


It still felt somewhat wrong to have the bloody _crown prince_ kneeling in front of him like this, and now it was even stranger than normal as Bofur wasn’t used to see his lover so serious and.. and even slightly nervous looking.  


The concentration Fíli was devoting to unlacing Bofur’s trousers suggested that this was the most important thing he was going to do in his entire life. Which, if Fíli had really been a servant with a crush on the mighty, but very kind, lord Bofur (Fíli’s idea, and Bofur had not been able to deny him) would still not have been true.  


Or so Bofur hoped.  


Green eyes met blue, and Fíli immediately glanced away, a blush staining his cheeks.  


A _blush_.  


Fíli hadn’t even blushed the first time they literally fell into bed together, or during the morning after when Bofur’s own cheeks had been intent on burning hotter than Dragon fire ever could.  


(You did _not_ get drunk and proposition princes; no matter how gorgeous, and even if such mistakes were made said princes was bloody well _not_ supposed to _agree_ to tumble you).  


“I’d like if you’d look at me,” Bofur said and carded his hand through Fíli’s unbound hair.  


He had braced himself for an innocent look, so when Fíli raised his head to all but _smoulder_ at him Bofur was woefully unprepared.  


“Yes, my lord,” Fíli purred, eyes dark and intent on Bofur’s face; promising all sorts of wonderful things.  


Bofur swallowed as his prick twitched in Fíli’s deviously gentle hold.  


Fine, there were some benefits to this type of play as well.


	29. Day Twenty-nine - With food - Bombur/Dori

Bombur’s eyes flicked over the table. Bite-sized morsels of roasted meat and potato, check. Small bits of different cheeses, check. Strawberries, check. Wine, check. Honey, double check.  
  
A wide smile spread over Bombur’s round face. _Perfect_.  
  
-  
  
“Mmm,” Dori said and delicately bit into another strawberry offered to him by Bombur, the very last strawberry as the bowl that had held them was now empty. “But you _are_ spoiling me something horrible.“  
  
“My pleasure,” Bombur murmured and watched as Dori’s pink tongue came out to swipe at his red-stained lips.  
  
Bombur popped what was left of the strawberry into his own mouth and with both arms free he wrapped them around his lover. “Quite literally," Bombur continued and shifted in his seat. "Watching you and listening to you… It’s a torture, but one I treasure so.”  
  
Dori chuckled and slowly stroked one hand down Bombur’s chest. “Still, perhaps we can _do_ something to end your torture?”  
  
“ _Ah, ah_ ,” Bombur scolded gently when Dori nodded towards their bedroom. “There’s still the matter of dessert.”

"I thought that the berries were the dessert?”

“They were _your_ dessert. I still have mine left.” Bombur leaned in and pressed their lips together, Dori’s mouth opening sweetly, so very sweetly, beneath his. Unsurprisingly, he tasted of strawberries, and a hint of the rich wine.  
  
“Just sit there for a moment, while I clear the table?” Bombur requested once they parted.  
  
“Can’t that wait for later?” Dori asked, his voice husky.  
  
“It could, my love, but not when I plan on undressing you and laying you out on the table so I can drizzle honey all over you and then lick and suck and nibble until you spend in my mouth.”  
  
Dori blinked, and a faint tinge of red appeared on his cheeks. “Well, carry on then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of these tomorrow!
> 
> (But I've found more prompts... So you might see 30 days of autumn as well... and those I plan on making longer so there'll be room for more smut)
> 
> Tomorrow, after you've read the final one, would you care to tell me which one you liked best?


	30. Day Thirty - Whatever pleases me - Kíli/Bilbo

Kíli hadn't been sure at first but this was _such_ a good idea. One of the best ideas he'd ever had, and there was (no pun intended) some stiff competition for that. 

What had had him worried was if stockings and garters and lacy knickers would look stupid with his hairy legs and hairy stomach and, well, his hairy most of everything. But Bilbo did not appear to find it stupid. 

Bilbo looked like he wanted to  _devour_  him. (Which made Kíli wonder if the edible underwear would have been better after all, even though they'd not been nearly as pretty as the red set he had finally decided on.)

"You like?" Kíli asked and spread his legs as far as he dared without risking any bits escaping the frilly knickers.   
  
Bilbo’s mouth opened but no sound emerged. It was rather adorable. The visible bulge straining the crotch of Bilbo’s trousers on the other hand, that was something else entirely.

"I've got a plug inside of me," Kíli murmured. "I’ll turn over, push aside the knickers, and you can just slide it out and fuck me."  
  
 _Now_ there was a noise, similar to that of a dying seal.  
  
"Or if you want, I'll fuck you. If I'll keep the underwear on you'll feel them press against you every time I'm all the way inside you."

Kíli had never fucked anyone while wearing a plug. Or while in lingerie. Or gotten fucked while wearing it. But all those things seemed awesome.  
  
(Not getting fucked with the plug inside though. That'd just be uncomfortable.)  
  
“You look-“ Bilbo’s voice sounded as if he’d just spent a few hours practising his smoke rings.  
  
Kíli licked his lips and leaned back on the bed and preened, expecting any variation of ‘sexy’ or ‘hot’.  
  
“-beautiful.”  
  
 _Oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now :)
> 
> Please drop a comment and tell me which one you liked best, that would be much appreciated.  
> Or which ones, if you absolutely can't chose ;)


End file.
